Numb
by heartbreak in stereo
Summary: A serial killer is taking out people in Domino, and with the first victim's death starts the end of Yugi's life as he knows it.
1. Introduction

He was smiling, giggling, and holding Bakura's hand. Everything felt right.

"Alright, Bakura. I got to go in; Grandpa's given me a curfew, and he said no company tonight," he rolled his eyes as he told Bakura this, thinking his grandfather a bit silly for being so overprotective. He's surprised that he didn't send Yami to spy on the pair.

The silver-haired man laughed and shook his head. "Okay, little Yugi. Sweet dreams," he murmured, bringing the youth's hand up to his mouth, peppering his knuckles with butterfly kisses. Yugi felt his cheeks grow heated and flush a pink tone. He stood on his toes so his own lips could meet with Bakura's, and he savored the moment, and despite it being short-lived, he could still feel the warmth on his lips still.

Glowing purple met with chocolate brown, and he smiled before opening the door and stepping in.

"Goodnight," he bid farewell, and Bakura returned his parting word.

As he closed the door, he was smiling from ear to ear, happier than ever. "Grandpa, I'm home!" He called cheerily, knowing his grandpa would be waiting for him to return. He heard no response, though. "Grandpa, it's Yugi." Still, no reply came. _Maybe he fell asleep._

He headed for the kitchen; Grandpa often fell asleep reading at the table with a snack beside him, so maybe he did the same again. He only wished that maybe he could have snuck Bakura into the house, to maybe cuddle on the couch as Grandpa napped.

Except, when he entered the kitchen, his smile fell instantly, and his whole world came tumbling down.

* * *

Alright. So this is the prologue introduction kind of thing.  
Next chapter is longer. I swear. :D


	2. Clean

"G-Grandpa?"

He was trembling all over, and he lost his voice. He didn't scream, or shout in surprise, or make any noise with his vocal chords. He was struggling to just breathe properly.

Red. All he could see was red.

It was on the floor, on the walls, and on the counter. And on his grandpa.

He laid there, his eyes wide, his mouth open as though he was calling for help the moment his heart stopped.

And blood was pooling around his petite body.

Yugi fell to his knees, his eyes watering. "Grandpa," he croaked, one hand on the ground, the other on his grandpa's shoulder. "Grandpa, wake up," he begged. "Grandpa, please, wake up! Wake the fuck up!" His pleas turned into sobs, and he had buried his face in his grandfather's shoulder, his white shirt getting stained red as it made contact with the blood on the floor.

At the sound of the front door opening, he jumped back and was looking all around, thinking he would be next, he's going to die, he's gonna fucking die, but instead he was hauled to his feet and whirled around to see the worried face that belonged to Yami.

"Yugi, Yugi, it's me, it's me calm down," he said, gripping Yugi's shoulders firmly as he tried to calm his grandson. Yugi seemed to have returned back into his right mind and he threw his arms around his friend, clinging to him, thinking that he could've dropped dead any second.

After time passed, Yami had called the police. He also, almost reluctantly, called Bakura, to come and help Yugi get through this.

He sat on the front step of the shop, wearing one of Yami's jackets, his eyes glazed over. He didn't look up when Bakura walked by. He didn't even think to say hello when he sat beside him. But when Bakura placed a hand over one of his own, he was to be pulled out of his thoughts.

"Hey," Yugi muttered, not looking at Bakura in the face.

The snowy-haired man murmured a greeting in reply. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Yugi," he said, and he meant it. Although he never really did get to know his grandfather, more out of intimidation than anything, he still always felt like his grandfather accepted him when none of Yugi's friends did when they started to grow closer.

"I…I just can't believe he's gone," the younger one admitted. "I mean, he was always there. He took me in when my parents died. He was the only real family I had left. And now, he's gone."

As he said the truth aloud, he felt the trembles return. This wasn't just a bad dream, this wasn't a nightmare.

This was real.

"Yugi." When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Yami, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "They're moving Grandpa." The smaller man nodded, and stood, moving out of the way with the two darks as the stretcher was rolled out, a black body bag on it. Knowing his grandfather's body was on that stretching, about to leave to the morgue, left an emptiness inside of Yugi.

He looked up at Bakura, who realized that his lover's purple eyes that were once glowing were now clouded with pain and horror and sorrow, all mixed together in that haze. "Listen, Yugi, if you want to stay at my place for a while, I won't mind at all, and neither would Ryou," he told him. "And the same goes for you, Yami." Bakura looked up at the former pharaoh in the eye, showing he meant it. Although they never truly have been able to call each other friends, he knew how upset that Yami must be as well.

"What?" Yugi asked, confusion lacing his voice as he looked up at Bakura. "What, no, Bakura, I'm staying here, I'm not going anywhere."

His brown eyes widened with bewilderment, and he was taken aback. "W-Why not? I mean, with it happening here and all…"

"Bakura, I appreciate your concern, but I have far more happy memories in that kitchen than I do bad. Besides, I need to clean up."

"Clean? But—"

"Grandpa took a lot of pride in our shop and home, and he wouldn't want anyone to see it like this," Yugi told him, defiance and determination giving his dull eyes some new light. Bakura, hesitant in doing so, sighed and nodded, not wanting to argue with the petite man.

After some time, Bakura finally left, and it was just Yugi and Yami left alone, their eyes on the blood in the kitchen.

"Yami…can you get the mop? It's somewhere in the back, in a closet," Yugi asked, getting down on his knees beside the bucket of water and washcloth. The taller of the pair nodded, and left the younger one.

For just a heartbeat, he envisioned his grandfather lying on the floor again, his eyes empty and blank.

He shook his head, wanting to put his grandpa out of mind.

So he put the towel in the bucket, squeezed out the excess water, and began to clean.

* * *

So this was inspired by a True Blood episode.  
I was feeling rather somber a lot of today, so that plus watching True Blood was the inspiration behind this chapter.  
I hope it was good :3  
New chapter up soon, hopefully.  
:D


End file.
